My Dearest
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Kemarin, esok, dan lusa. Ia harap Naruto selalu ada setiap ia menginginkannya./"Pagi Kushina. Bagaimana kabarmu?"/Pagi Kushina. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini"/"Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"/ [Alternate Ending of 'Hello! my Dearest']


_Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

 _A/N : Tribute to NaruKushi Lovers. Anggap saja sebagai buah dari hasil pembuatan ulang—mungkin? Atau hanya kemungkinan—terhadap plot dan juga penulisan yang telah dirangkai. Maafkan kesalahan yang dirasa cukup sulit untuk dimaklumi. Happy Reading~_

* * *

Naruto pernah memanggil namanya. _Pagi Kushina. Bagaimana kabarmu?_ Dengan wajah gembira.

Naruto melakukan itu setiap hari.

 _Pagi Kushina. Kau sangat cantik hari ini._

 _Semoga hari ini menyenangkan!_

Sesekali diselingi rayuan manis. Pemilik nama terdiam membisu. Tak ada atensi, atau hanya sekadar lengkungan tipis hinggap di bibir. Namun walaupun begitu, salam itu selalu ada untuk pagi yang ia lewati.

* * *

Naruto selalu mengganggu pagi harinya, satu kalimat dengan nada yang sama.

 _Apa tidurmu nyenyak?_

Mengangkat tubuhnya, mendudukkannya di kursi roda lalu membuka jendela. Kushina tersenyum. Ia selalu merasa spesial setiap hari. Hangat akan pendar cahaya mentari menghangatkan kalbu, kala bersamaan dengan kata per kata yang memancing sebuah dialog dari sisi belakang kursi rodanya.

Bahkan saking ingin membuat sebuah obrolan tidak berguna, sampai-sampai orang yang selalu membuat pagi harinya berisik ini menceritakan apa yang ia mimpikan semalam. _Benar-benar tidak berguna._

 _Naruto, apa kau bisa berhenti menceritakan mimpi anehmu itu?_

* * *

Naruto berani jujur, ia bukanlah koki yang handal.

Apa yang bisa ia masak untuk sarapan pagi tidak jauh-jauh dari resep yang bisa ia ingat diluar kepala. Satu pagi dengan _omelet_ hangat menjadi pengunggah nafsu kali ini. Kushina tersenyum. Dalam ingatan, ia merasa _de javu_ untuk melihat makanan yang berada di meja.

 _Silahkan dinikmati, Kushina!_

 _Katakan, Aaah~_

Kushina bisa memakannya sendiri, namun untuk suapan yang pertama, Naruto selalu menyodorkan satu sendok padanya. Ia tak bisa menolak. Meski terkadang menjengkelkan, namun senyum lima jari dari pemilik _kuning berduri_ itu selalu membuat apa yang ia rasakan berubah menjadi perasaan yang berbeda.

Naruto memberi saran padanya untuk tidak makan dengan cepat-cepat. Kushina mendengus sebal. _Mengapa kau tidak membuat sarapan pagi yang berbeda dari yang kemarin?_ Dengan lengkung yang dibalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Naruto tertawa. Begitu halus di pendengaran Kushina.

Aku bukan koki yang handal, Kushina.

* * *

Ada niat dalam hati untuk membantu, saat jemari tangan yang kasar itu menyentuh busa-busa putih menutupi piring-piring di wastafel. Namun saat manik biru itu menoleh mengintipnya, ia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

 _Aku tak perlu bantuanmu kok, Kushina._

Kedua pipinya memerah, namun dengan ekspresi yang tidak suka. Tangannya memutar roda kursi yang ia duduki, menjauhi sosok Naruto yang tahu gelagatnya. Naruto terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Mungkin, tapi cukup menyenangkan ditakdirkan untuk hidup sebagai orang yang peka dengan keadaan.

* * *

Pada jam segini—pada jarum pendek menunjuk ke arah penjumlahan dari angka lima ditambah empat—Naruto membawanya keluar rumah, mendorongnya dengan senang hati, mengelilingi komplek perumahan yang mereka tinggali.

Senyum orang lain hangat terasa, meski ada satu nada sedih yang terlihat samar. Kushina tahu itu. Mereka iba melihat kakinya yang tiada lagi mampu untuk menopang sebagian besar tubuh. Namun saat Naruto menyentuh bahunya dari belakang, hilang sudah kekhawatirannya.

Naruto berkata bahwa ia tak perlu bersedih. _Sepupumu ini akan jadi kakimu kapanpun kau mau._ Kushina menunduk, lalu tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia amat senang atas apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

 _Terima kasih, Naruto._

* * *

Ketika pulang dari kegiatan pagi, Naruto mengajaknya untuk menonton acara komedi di televisi.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kushina dari kursi roda, secara perlahan ia duduk di sofa, lalu ia dudukkan Kushina di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar bagai ikat pinggang. Kushina tak betah. Ia mengeluarkan ekspresi tak sukanya.

 _Eh, enggak boleh?_

Kushina tak pernah melarangnya. Namun, ia tidak menyukai hal yang mengejutkan seperti ini. Pendengarannya meraba satu tawa halus dari belakang. Ia kesal, namun komedi yang ditampilkan dari acara televisi di depan matanya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang plin-plan.

Aku benci kau, Naruto!

* * *

Naruto pernah berharap, jika seandainya Kushina membolehkannya mengacak rambut merahnya sesuka hati.

Ia akan menjadi sosok yang dengan senang hati membingkai kepala Kushina dengan berbagai ikatan rambut yang bisa ia rangkai. Ia mungkin belum pernah mencobanya, namun ia menginginkannya meski sekali.

Keinginan itu ia ungkapkan pada Kushina, di senja hari, di halaman depan rumah minimalis yang mereka tinggali.

Sejenak Kushina berpikir. Dagu bertopang pada telapak tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Dalam benak, ide Naruto menurutnya cukup bagus. Namun ia berkata –

 _\- Mungkin nanti, Naruto._

* * *

Malam harinya, mereka berteman dengan sepasang cangkir berisi kopi hitam manis hangat di atas meja. Berada di sisi luar rumah di malam hari memang menyenangkan. Dinginnya udara memberi kesan tersendiri.

Naruto menyeruput kopinya, lalu menunjuk salah satu rasi bintang yang berhasil ia temui di hamparan langit penuh akan titik cahaya itu. Kushina tersenyum. _Kau tahu? Itu adalah rasi bintang orion._

Kushina enggan melihat apa yang Naruto tunjuk. Fokus netranya tertuju pada rembulan yang bersinar cerah di malam ini. Kushina dapat mendengar Naruto mengeluh, memberikan respon tak suka saat Kushina tak meresponnya dengan baik.

 _Untuk apa aku melihat rasi bintang, kita tidak sedang tersesat kan?_

 _Tapi setidaknya lebih indah dari apa yang selalu kau lihat setiap malam._

Untuk yang pertama kali, Kushina akhirnya menuruti Naruto untuk melihat apa yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Hangat kopinya perlahan mendingin. Naruto tersenyum. Ia ingin memperlihatkan hal menarik lebih dari ini.

* * *

Kushina selalu merasa kaget, ketika sepasang manik biru itu muncul saat pertama kali ia membuka mata di pagi buta. Kushina tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Pukulan pada ulu hatinya benar-benar terasa.

 _Kau jahat padaku, Kushina._

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kushina memang gadis yang dikaruniai dengan kekuatan yang hampir menyamai laki-laki di beberapa sisi. Namun untuk kali ini, Naruto tak pernah mengharapkan sebuah luka fisik pada tubuhnya.

Kushina merasa jengkel. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia ingin tertawa melihat Naruto hampir menangis saat nyeri masih terasa.

Dasar! Makanya jangan jahil padaku!

* * *

Pagi ini langit berkabung. Abstrak abu bergerak melaju dalam satu arah, menumpahkan tangis pembawa hadiah pada bunga _white rose_ di halaman depan rumah.

Maka dari itu Naruto menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Kushina.

Kushina menyeruputnya, memberi hangat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengukir senyum di wajah cantik turunan _Uzumaki._ Kushina berkomentar, _ini kurang manis_ dengan nada datar. Gadis itu tahu jika Naruto tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal ini. Namun di satu sisi, Naruto tahu bagaimana cara membuat kopi yang pas di lidahnya.

Naruto menawarkan biskuit dari sisi belakang. Kushina menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mencampur rasa lain di lidahnya. Setidaknya, untuk momen ini, ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

Dering nyaring akan bunyi dari ponsel di atas kasur menggelegar merambat ke seluruh sudut rumah. Kushina berteriak memanggil Naruto—meski sebenarnya, Naruto sedari tadi setia menemaninya di sisi belakang kursi rodanya—untuk mengambil ponsel itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak mungkin untuk bergerak ke arah kasur sementara ia sedang menikmati pemandangan hujan dari sisi belakang jendela kamarnya.

Naruto menurutinya. Mengambilnya, lalu melihat satu nama di layar kaca.

 _Ibumu menelpon, Kushina._

 _Angkat saja._

Mengucap salam, berbasa-basi, lalu membahas hal panjang yang membuat Kushina merasa penasaran sendiri. Sesekali terdengar tawa halus dari Naruto. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan sang ibu. Namun tetap saja, Kushina penasaran.

Dan sejenak, ia memerangkap satu ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Naruto, lalu buru-buru diganti dengan ekspresi lain. Kushina tak mengerti itu.

Naruto menutup telepon, menoleh ke arah Kushina, lalu memamerkan wajah bahagianya. _Kau tahu? Oba-san akan pulang esok hari ... dan ..._

 _Dan apa?_

 _Ti-tidak ada kok. Ibumu akan pulang esok hari._

Kushina tak mengerti apa yang Naruto sembunyikan darinya, namun, Kushina tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya.

* * *

Ketika Naruto menyiapkan apa yang bisa mereka makan untuk pagi di atas meja, Kushina merasa ada yang janggal di wajahnya. Semacam, ada ingatan yang hilang tentang suatu hal di kepalanya. Seakan, itu membentuk satu wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto, meski terlihat samar.

Lalu saat ia memikirkannya, Kushina berpikir _apa kita sebelumnya pernah seperti ini?_ Hingga tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu keluar melalui bibirnya. Naruto terkejut untuk beberapa waktu, lalu melukiskan lengkung tipis di cerminan iris mata Kushina.

 _Entahlah ... apa kau berpikir seperti itu?_

* * *

Dalam hujan, Kushina berkata _aku ingin mandi air hangat_ di depan Naruto.

Itu mengejutkan. Terlebih, mereka adalah dua pribadi dengan _gender_ yang berbeda. Ini masih terlalu berat untuk bisa Naruto lalui. Pendar merah jambu tipis bergaris menempel indah di kedua pipi. _Apa yang salah, kita sepupu tahu!_

Naruto tahu itu. Mereka tidak lebih dari sepasang manusia yang terikat dengan hubungan darah, maka dari itu Kushina tak ragu jika ia memperlihatkan putih halus kulit bersihnya pada pria macam Naruto. Naruto meyakinkan Kushina, namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum tanpa hambatan.

 _Apa yang salah?_ Dengan nada tanya yang menggantung. Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa malunya. Beginipun ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Meski sering mereka lakukan—walau hanya untuk pagi dan sore, atau bahkan hanya sebagai ingatan di masa kecil saja—namun bukan berarti Naruto selalu siap untuk ini. Ia merasa, ia tidak bisa melihat Kushina dalam sisi yang berbeda.

Kushina tertawa.

 _Kenapa ragu? Padahal aku tidak lebih dari gadis yang selalu meminta bantuanmu._

* * *

Di dalam kamar mandi, di bawah pendar cahaya lampu yang terang masuk ke setiap sudut, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kushina—berbalut satu lembar kain putih tertutup hingga ke atas dada—dari kursi roda lalu memasukkannya di bak mandi penuh akan air hangat. Kushina terpejam, menikmati betapa berbedanya sensasi yang ia rasakan kali ini.

Namun ketika ia membuka matanya, Kushina tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat Naruto terus berdiri di sisi samping bak mandinya dengan wajah mengarah ke arah yang tidak sama. Pendar merah jambu hinggap di kedua sisi, seolah mengatakan, _aku tidak dan belum pernah siap untuk ini._

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo masuk ke bak mandi dan peluk aku dari belakang._

Dan mau tak mau Naruto menurutinya, meski sedari tadi ia tak dapat mengalahkan rasa malunya sendiri.

Ia bersandar di leher bak mandi, dengan Kushina yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Hangat akan air merasuki tubuh yang mengigil. Pada waktu ini, manik biru yang indah itu merayapi dua benda besar di dada Kushina untuk fokus pertama netra. Bahkan, lebih dari itu, kain yang menutupi berubah basah hingga membingkai sebuah bentuk yang membangkitkan hawa nafsu. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak lama-lama. Kushina tertawa.

 _Heeh? Kau mau pegang?_

Aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan, Kushina!

 _Uzumaki Kushina_ kembali tertawa.

* * *

Ketika hujan reda, abstrak abu tersapu hembusan angin yang bergerak melaju di langit dalam satu arah, memaksa akan kuasa sang mentari untuk menjalani kewajibannya terhadap bumi, mereka berada di halaman rumah –

– dengan sebuah meja, kursi yang diduduki si _pirang berduri_ juga Kushina yang menyeruput teh manis disebelahnya.

Obrolan pendek setelah guyuran air hangat mengubah suasana yang sepi, sebelum akhirnya Kushina berkomentar _kali ini terlalu manis, bodoh_ dengan tatapan jengkelnya pada Naruto. Si pembuat hanya tertawa halus.

Entah mengapa, untuk waktu ini, Kushina memiliki satu aura yang berbeda dengan hari-hari yang sebelumnya—padahal jika dilihat dari cuaca, tidak terlalu mendukung—. Satu _one piece_ putih yang menyelimuti tubuh serta topi musim panas dengan warna yang senada terlihat begitu elok untuk fokus dari manik birunya. Padahal, ini bukan sedang dalam musim panas.

 _Ada apa?_ Yang keluar dan terdengar di telinga dibalas dengan gelengan kecil disambut lengkung tipis di bibir. Naruto menyukainya, jujur, ia benar-benar menyukainya.

 _Kau cantik hari ini, Kushina._

Kushina memerah gugup, dan tawa kecil muncul sebagai tanggapan.

* * *

Di dalam rumah, Kushina mendapati Naruto yang mati kebosanan di sofa depan televisi. Bahkan, apa yang televisi perlihatkan padanya pun tak sama sekali membuatnya tertarik. Kushina tersenyum.

Ia mempunyai inisiatif untuk mengubah sikon.

Lantas ia mendorong roda dari kursi rodanya untuk mengambil album foto di kamar sang ibu, lalu menghampiri Naruto dengan satu album besar di atas paha yang merapat. Naruto terdiam dengan alis naik sebelah.

 _Mau lihat bareng?_

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari sang gadis. Kushina memeluk album besar itu di depan dada, lalu membiarkan Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bisa didudukkan di sofa, di sebelahnya.

Mereka membuka album besar itu bersama-sama, lalu terpukau dengan poto yang telah lama ada. Kushina dan Naruto tersenyum saat mereka saling pandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa waktu.

Mereka mendapati poto kala Kushina masih kecil, kala Kushina tersenyum bahagia, kala Kushina masih mampu berjalan dengan bahagianya, kala Kushina menaiki sepeda, Kala Kushina begitu manja pada ibunya, kala Kushina masih bersama dengan kedua orang tua di sisi. Naruto tersenyum. Ini agak cukup membuatnya merasa nostalgia, meski Kushina lah yang seharusnya seperti itu.

Naruto juga sempat melihat poto Kushina muda bersama seorang remaja pirang di sebelahnya. Di belakangnya adalah orang tua Kushina dan kemungkinan orang tua remaja pirang itu. Naruto tersenyum, _tersenyum,_ tersenyum ...

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Entahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau tahu._

 _Ha?_

Lalu, saat Naruto mempersilahkan Kushina untuk membuka lembar selanjutnya dengan jemari lentik yang dimiliki, mereka terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Di halaman itu, mereka mendapati poto saat mereka bersama. Poto saat mereka masih kecil, saat mereka tertawa satu sama lain, saat mereka masuk ke sekolah dasar untuk yang pertama kali, saat mereka tersenyum pada hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, saat Kushina digendong di punggung Naruto dalam seragam sekolah menengah atas, -

\- dan saat mereka bersanding dalam kelulusan sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi ...

Kushina melempar tanya, _apa kita sebelumnya pernah seperti ini?_ Dengan nada yang pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya. Tak ada tanggapan atau atensi, dan Kushina masih menunggu.

 _Kurasa ..._

 _Eh, ini siang kan, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?_

Tanggapan yang Naruto berikan pada Kushina seakan tak menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan. Namun, Kushina merasa cukup.

 _Ada yang salah dengan ingatannya._

* * *

Sore harinya, mereka berada di meja makan.

Berteman dengan satu cangkir kopi hangat di atas meja, Naruto tak pernah bosan memandangi Kushina yang melahap _puding_ buatannnya dalam waktu yang lama. Naruto bersyukur, kali ini pahat elok rupa wajah cantik berbingkai helaian surai merah panjang itu tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak keluar dari dugaannya. Ya, Kushina tidak protes pada apa yang ia buat.

Naruto menanyakan sesuatu, dan seuntai kalimat panjang berisi _untuk apa aku protes jika pas di lidahku, bodoh!_ Dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi, dengan lengkung tipis ke bawah, muncul sebagai balasan. Naruto tertawa.

Terima kasih, Kushina.

* * *

Naruto menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Kushina mengizinkannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut merahnya sesuka hati, di senja hari, di halaman rumah minimalis yang mereka tinggali.

Kushina mengukir senyum tipis untuk jangka waktu pendek ketika Naruto begitu amat bahagia mendengarnya. Meski nyatanya, apa yang ia perbolehkan kepada Naruto adalah hal yang tidak terlalu istimewa.

Secepatnya Naruto mengangkat Kushina dari kursi rodanya lalu memangkunya di atas paha, menghirup aroma lembut surai merah yang begitu menusuk di indra penciumannya. Ia begitu menyukainya.

Kushina tersenyum saat Naruto menyisir mahkota merah yang ia miliki dengan lembut. Ia tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang Naruto lakukan dengan rambutnya. Namun untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya ia perlu berbalas budi.

Naruto merangkainya dengan berbagai macam gaya rambut, lalu dibuka kembali. _Ponytail,_ dibuka lagi, _sidetail,_ lalu dibuka lagi. Naruto terus melakukan itu hingga tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh leher Kushina.

 _Na-Naruto?!_

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kushina lalu menghirup aroma tubuh Kushina dari leher. Sesekali menyesapnya hingga membuat Kushina menegang dengan pendar merah muda bergaris menempel di kedua sisi.

 _Terima kasih, Kushina._

* * *

Malam harinya, Kushina ingin Naruto tidur di sisinya.

Itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Kushina yang biasanya tidak ingin diganggu di waktu malam, kini malah meminta hal yang sebaliknya. Meski tak ada kata tolak dari Naruto, namun tetap saja, pria yang tengah mendorongnya dari belakang menuju kamar itu belum memberikan jawaban.

 _Boleh saja sih._

—Dan itu disambut dengan senyum hangat.

Harum menusuk yang menguap dari piyama yang dikenakan Kushina membuat Naruto terasa mabuk, saat kedua lengannya itu kini membawa tubuh Kushina menuju kasur, lalu membaringkannya lalu dilapis selimut tebal nan hangat. Kushina melempar tatap ragu. Naruto menggeleng tersenyum, _aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku._

Naruto naik ke atas, merangkak lalu ikut menutupi tubuh dengan selimut, berbaring di sebelah Kushina. Melempar senyum dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Mereka mendekat satu sama lain. Manik biru itu terpukau pada rupa wajah cantik yang Kushina punya.

Jemari tangan bergerak pelan, maju dan menyentuh lembut pipi halus tanpa riasan malam. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari sisi. Kushina tertegun, dengan penuh kalimat tanya dalam kepala kala mendapati manik biru yang kini mulai ia sukai itu terlihat samar tertutupi kaca bening.

Kalimat tanya keluar dengan nada khawatir, sekadar memastikan apakah Naruto tidak apa-apa.

 _Tak apa ... sungguh. Aku tak apa ..._

Naruto mendekat, hembusan hangat meraba kulit wajah, dalam jarak pendek yang tercipta. Kushina tak bisa bergerak—setidaknya, untuk saat ini—saat Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. Sentuhan lembut masih terasa di sisi. Pendar merah hinggap di pipi. Lalu, ia memejamkan matanya saat Naruto menyentuh lembut bibir basah tanpa nafsu iblis yang berdesir dalam diri. Membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam hangatnya pelukan erat.

 _Ya, Naruto menciumnya ..._

Selamat malam, Kushina.

* * *

Sunyi sepi menyimpulkan suasana malam, ditemani dengan lembutnya hembusan angin menggoyangkan dedaunan hijau yang redup. Malam itu, Kushina tertidur dengan nyenyak. Satu senyum menjadi pertanda dan bukti.

Naruto menatap lembut dari sisi. Tak akan pernah bosan, dan tak akan pernah mau mengaku merasa bosan menatapi betapa cantiknya Kushina saat seperti ini. Ia mendekap Kushina di sisi, memberikan hangat agar terlindung dari dinginnya malam.

Ia mengecup keningnya, lalu berbisik lembut di telinga.

— _Aku mencintaimu, Kushina._

* * *

Esok hari tiba tanpa diduga. Berkas-berkas cahaya menelusup masuk melalui celah dan kaca jendela. Matanya terbuka, memerangkap langit-langit kamar sebagai fokus pertama netra.

Kushina menoleh, tak ada Naruto di sana, tak ada Naruto tertidur, tak ada Naruto terbalut selimut. Hanya tersisa selimut yang sama dengan sisi yang acak-acakan. Kushina hampir menangis. Isakan terdengar cukup memilukan.

Ia bahkan bingung, mengapa ia bisa seperti ini?

Apa Naruto sudah cukup berarti bagi hidupnya?

 _Ku-Kushina?!_

Kushina terkejut saat pintu kamar terbuka, memunculkan satu sosok yang membuatnya seperti ini. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya, dengan ekspresi ketakutan akan Kushina yang berubah seperti _dulu._

 _Na-Naruto bodoh!_

Naruto tertawa pada akhirnya. _Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu ..._

* * *

Kushina tak mengerti, mengapa Naruto kini membantunya untuk merias diri setelah mandi pagi?

Saat ia mengganti pakaiannya, dari piyama menjadi satu set pakaian biasa berwarna putih. Namun meskipun begitu, ia tetap terlihat begitu cantik. _Sweater_ merah _maroon_ berlengan panjang dengan bawahan rok sepaha berwarna hitam. Jujur, Naruto lagi-lagi terpaku dan terpukau karenanya.

Naruto tak memberitahunya, mengapa ia harus tampil seperti ini?

Ia terdiam di kursi rodanya, saat Naruto mencoba membubuhkan bedak pada wajah cantiknya secara merata, lalu ditambah dengan _lipstick pink natural_ di bibir. Dalam hati ingin tertawa dengan alasan _mengapa Naruto bisa melakukan hal se-feminim ini?_ Meski di luar ia terdiam menatap keseriusan Naruto dalam mendandaninya.

Naruto lalu menggeser kursi roda Kushina menghadap ke arah cermin besar, memantulkan satu sosok gadis cantik bak seorang _putri kerajaan._ Kushina merasa tersanjung melihat riasan Naruto yang cukup rapi. Pria itu tersenyum di sisi.

 _Naruto, mengapa aku harus tampil seperti ini?_

 _Ini adalah hari yang indah untukmu, Kushina ..._

* * *

Kushina terdiam tanpa suara, saat Naruto mendorongnya hingga berhenti di depan pintu, seolah menunggu sesuatu. Ia tahu, ibunya pulang hari ini, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya berpikir keras hari ini.

Adalah alasan dibalik mengapa Naruto mengubahnya menjadi cantik hari ini. Bertemu ibunya yang pergi ke luar negeri karena alasan pekerjaan tidak harus tampil seperti ini bukan?

Kushina mengajukan satu tanya, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu. Hingga pada akhirnya, satu taksi berhenti di depan rumah mereka, mengeluarkan dua sosok dengan jenis yang berbeda.

Dalam netra Kushina, yang ia lihat adalah –

\- ibunya, dan seseorang yang tak dikenal ...

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Kau akan tahu nanti ..._

* * *

Kushina bingung sendiri. Ibunya, juga sosok—seorang pria, di sebelah ibunya—yang tak ia kenal itu terlihat akrab saat Naruto menyuguhkan teh hangat sebagai penyemangat pagi, menjadi satu-satunya fokus yang ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ketika ia melihat bentuk rupa wajah dari sosok yang tak ia kenal itu, seakan ingatannya menggambarkan sosok wajah Naruto di mata. Tentu saja, Naruto yang berbeda, Naruto yang tidak sama seperti sekarang. Seolah, seperti Naruto yang _hilang_ dalam kehidupan dan ingatannya.

 _Na-Naruto?_

Tapi tentu saja berbeda. Naruto dan orang yang ia lihat adalah dua jenis yang berbeda. Sosok yang ia lihat memiliki rambut pirang yang begitu terang, sementara Naruto juga pirang meski agak sedikit kemerahan. Mau dilihat darimanapun, Kushina dapat melihat perbedaannya.

Naruto melihatnya, ibunya, juga sosok yang tak ia kenal. Segera Naruto menghampirinya, lalu mendorongnya mendekat ke arah mereka. Kushina memberi tanya dalam bisik yang kecil. _Siapa dia?_

 _Kau mungkin lupa, karena kecelakaan itu ..._

 _Ketahuilah, namanya Namikaze Minato, seumuran denganmu –_

– _Dan dia adalah tunanganmu ..._

Seketika tenggorokan Kushina tercekat.

* * *

Ketika sosok yang ia ketahui namanya _Namikaze Minato_ itu pergi—meski awalnya, Kushina mengira jika ia akan lama di sini—segera Kushina menghampiri ibu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Satu ego bercampur emosi menelusup masuk ke hati, kala ia melihat tatap ibu mengarah pada dirinya.

Kushina mengeluarkan kalimat tanya, _Kaa-san serius, soal dia adalah tunanganku?_ Dengan nada yang meninggi, dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata per kata. Sang ibu tersenyum, sementara Naruto tak mampu melihat keduanya, lantas pergi menuju dapur.

— _Tentu saja. wajar jika kau lupa, sayang_

— _Lupa? Apa maksudmu, Kaa-san? Sosok seperti dia bahkan tak pernah ada di ingatanku._

— _Kau kecelakaan waktu itu bersama ayahmu yang kini telah tiada. Dan kau tahu? Seharusnya kau bertanya pada Naruto tentang ini_

— _Kenapa dengan Naruto?_

— _Karena ia tahu segalanya tentangmu, sayang ..._

Pada waktu itu, Kushina dibuat bingung dengan keadaan. Kepala sedikit berputar, melirik ke belakang, memerangkap satu figur berjalan ke arahnya untuk visi; dengan lengkung tipis di bibir, juga tatap lembut menyiratkan pesan akan sesuatu. Di sana Naruto, dengan senyumnya yang penuh makna.

 _Kita bicara di luar saja, ya?_

* * *

— _Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan semua ini, Naruto?_

Naruto tertawa sejenak, memberi kesan pilu pada tatap sendu memaksa penjelasan akan sesuatu.

— _Seperti yang ibumu katakan, kau kecelakaan, saat setelah kelulusan sekolah._

— _Huh?_

— _Kau dijodohkan dengan Namikaze Minato oleh orang tuamu, karena mereka sahabat akrab –_

– _Namikaze dengan Uzumaki, bukankah nama yang terlihat cukup serasi?_

 _Kushina membelalakkan matanya. Ini tidak pernah ada di ingatannya. Itu tak pernah ada dan tak bisa ia ingat sedikitpun._

Relung kalbu pecah menjadi kepingan kecil saat lengkung tipis di bibir bergetar pilu, memperlihatkan satu ekspresi yang membuat Kushina tak tahan untuk terus menatapnya.

— _Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!_

— _Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pilihan orang tuamu, dan itu telah dimulai sejak kelulusan sekolah._

— _Tidak! aku tidak akan pernah mau!_

— _Hey, jangan keras kepala bodoh ..._

 _Kushina terdiam dengan mata berselaput bening kaca, kala Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan membungkuk. Satu tangan mengelus pucuk helai merah dengan penuh kasih. Lengkung tipis masih hinggap di bibir, namun untuk kali ini, Kushina tak dapat melihat manik biru itu dengan jelas._

— _Namikaze Minato itu lebih berharga darimu. Dia adalah sosok yang lebih hebat dariku dalam berbagai hal. Ingat saat kita berdua membuka album poto? Sosok pirang yang kau tanya itu adalah Namikaze Minato. orang tuanya adalah teman bisnis orang tuamu, ia juga anak orang kaya. Bahkan, kudengar, ia akan menjadi pewaris dari perusahaan keluarganya. Kuyakin, kau akan bahagia bersamanya._

— _Apa yang kau katakan?! Tahu apa kau soal kebahagiaanku?!_

— _Tentu saja aku tahu, karena semasa sekolah, sebelum kau dijodohkan orang tuamu, aku adalah mantan pacarmu ... –_

– _karena itulah kau sempat bertanya padaku, apa kita pernah seperti ini sebelumnya? –_

– _dan aku memberikan jawaban yang ambigu. Itu kusengaja. Ada alasan lain untuk itu. Dan kurasa kau tahu alasannya bukan?_

— _Selamat untukmu, Kushina-chan._

 _Panggilan itu perlahan membuka ingatannya._

 _Kushina tak kuasa menahan air matanya tumpah di sisi._

* * *

Penjelasan itu membangkitkan ingatan yang telah hilang. Ingatan tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto di masa sekolah, ingatan dimana Naruto selalu ada untuknya, ingatan dimana Naruto menjadi satu-satunya tempat untuk ia menangis, ingatan dimana Naruto memeluknya erat saat ia tertimpa masalah, –

– ingatan saat Naruto mengecup keningnya dengan penuh sayang, ingatan saat Naruto menggendongnya ketika kalah _janken_ di masa sekolah, ingatan tentang Naruto yang selalu tersenyum padanya, –

– _ingatan tentang Naruto yang mengatakan 'terima kasih' padanya di hari kelulusan, ingatan tentang Naruto dengan pandang mata sendunya di hari akhir, ingatan tentang Naruto yang melambaikan dua tangan padanya, ingatan dimana Naruto terlihat begitu jauh darinya._

 _Lalu, ingatan dimana ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, memutuskan hubungan yang terjalin dengan penuh memori, pergi menaiki mobil, lalu menuruti perkataan sang ayah untuk bertemu seseorang yang telah dipilih sebagai pasangannya._

 _Ingatan dimana ia tak pernah berpikir, bagaimana perasaan Naruto setelah ia memutuskan hubungan yang telah lama dirajut dengan sepenuh hati ..._

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kushina menangis. Air mata jatuh dan tumpah ke segala sisi, memaksa jemari menyapu kasar lelehan bening hingga bersih namun percuma. Hatinya hancur.

 _Mengapa, mengapa ia bisa lupa pada hal sepenting ini?!_

* * *

— _Pagi Kushina. Bagaimana kabarmu?_

— _Pagi Kushina. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini._

— _Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

— _Apa tidurmu nyenyak?_

— _Silahkan dinikmati, Kushina._

— _Aku tak perlu bantuanmu kok, Kushina._

— _Sepupumu ini akan jadi kakimu kapanpun kau mau._

— _Kau jahat padaku, Kushina._

— _Ibumu menelpon, Kushina._

— _Aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan, Kushina._

— _Kau terlihat cantik, Kushina._

— _Selamat malam, Kushina._

— _Tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu._

— _Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku._

— _Terima kasih, Kushina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Aku mencintaimu, Kushina._

* * *

 _Mengapa, mengapa itu selalu berputar di dalam kepalanya?!_

 _Ucapan Naruto tiap kali mengajaknya untuk berbicara._

 _Ia mungkin menanggapinya, namun saat ia sadar saat beberapa ucapan tak ia tanggapi, ia berpikir tentang apa yang Naruto rasakan._

 _Ia tidak terima ini! Ia benar-benar tidak terima!_

 _Ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi, ia tidak ingin Naruto mengalah begitu saja pada dirinya, ia ingin Naruto berjuang untuknya._

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Apa?_

 _Naruto bukan orang seperti itu._

 _Terlebih, Naruto sudah kalah sejak lama._

 _Tidak! Tidak! Kushina tidak menginginkan ini!_

 _Kushina kembali menangis. Jeritan tangis begitu memilukan. Mengabaikan hati yang penuh dengan perasaan campur aduk._

 _Kenapa?! Kenapa harus sosok Namikaze Minato yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi tunangannya?!_

 _Sementara Naruto telah memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya?!_

 _Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir menjadi seperti ini?!_

 _Sialan!_

* * *

Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun._ Kau telah mengembalikan senyumnya kembali.

.

Tak apa, itu sudah merupakan janjiku padamu, _Mito-obasan._ Dan lebih dari itu, tugasku sudah selesai.

.

Tugas?

.

Menjaga Kushina bukan? kau yang memintanya padaku karena alasan pekerjaanmu itu. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dua minggu itu adalah waktu yang terbilang sebentar.

.

Ah! Aku lupa.

.

Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto- _kun?_

.

Aku?

.

Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, _Oba-san._

.

Begitu kah?

.

Oh ya, jangan katakan pada Kushina jika aku akan pergi.

.

Kenapa?

.

Ah, anggap saja aku membantumu, _Oba-san._

.

Ha?

.

Sampai jumpa –

\- Dan jangan lupa undang aku, jika hari pernikahannya tiba~

* * *

 _Kuakui, jujur, aku menyayangimu._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?_

 _Pada akhirnya bakal menjadi seperti ini. Namun meskipun begitu, aku tetap bersikap tegar. Bahkan, aku sempat bersyukur karena ingatanmu menghilang, meski pada akhirnya kembali lagi._

 _Yah ... aku memang bukan sosok yang pantas untukmu, Kushina._

 _Hubungan kita adalah hubungan terlarang._

 _Dan kala seorang pangeran menunggu kehadiranmu sebagai pasangan, kau memutuskan hubungan ini. Aku tersenyum. Ya, tentu saja. Ini menyenangkan. Setidaknya, kenangan yang telah tercipta bisa kuingat sebagai masa lalu yang indah._

 _Jadi ..._

 _Lain kali ..._

 _Jika kita bertemu kembali ..._

 _Perlihatkanlah senyum bahagiamu padaku –_

– _Kushina._

* * *

Esok hari datang bagai waktu tak terasa. Gerimis melanda hari pagi yang gelap meredup, membasahi lembar daun hijau juga memberi segar dengan ikhlas penuh. Bunyi rintik hujan menelusup masuk hingga ke telinga.

Kushina terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia menangis. Tiada _Naruto_ di sebelahnya, tiada _Naruto_ yang membukakan jendela, tiada senyum cerah di pagi hari, tiada secangkir teh sebagai semangat di pagi buta, tiada lengan kuat rela mengangkat tubuhnya, tiada _Naruto_ menemani.

Disini, di ruangan ini, Naruto pernah ada untuknya. Kemarin, dan kemarin lagi.

 _Kenapa, kenapa semuanya harus menjadi rumit seperti ini?_

Kushina mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam air mata yang tumpah di sisi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— _Katakan padaku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?_

— _Untuk apa aku meninggalkanmu?_

— _Tidak. aku yakin suatu saat nanti itu akan terjadi._

— _Hahahah ..._

— _Mengapa kau tertawa, bodoh?_

— _Tak apa ..._

— _Huh?_

— _Tenang saja, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu._

— _Janji?_

 _—Tentu. Uzumaki Naruto tak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali._

— _Terima kasih, Naruto._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu hari, di pagi hari berlatar belakang abstrak putih melaju santai di bawah hamparan biru tanpa ujung, seorang pria turun dari mobil. Jas hitam, celana dasar hitam, juga rupa wajah yang lebih dewasa dengan penuh bijaksana.

Ia menatap rumah minimalis di depannya dengan senang. _Sebuah pesta sedang diadakan di sini._

Lalu, ketika ia berjalan masuk, musik lembut mengalun merdu menyusuri segala penjuru. Balon di mana-mana. Para tamu undangan yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan ucapan selamat pada sosok gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi roda sendiri dengan renda-renda gaun putih yang menggantung hampir menyapu lantai. Satu buket bunga di genggam erat di sisi, memperlihatkan senyum bahagia yang begitu tulus.

 _Pria itu tersenyum ..._

Ia lalu mendekat, memaksa sang pemilik pesta menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Dalam benaknya, jas yang ia kenakan masih terlalu rendah untuk bersanding dengan gaun putih panjang nan elok di mata. Ia sempat melihat sekitar, namun sang pemilik pesta berkata tak perlu khawatir. Sang mempelai sedang mengobrol dengan keluarganya di tempat yang berbeda.

Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum.

 _Kau akhirnya datang, Naruto ..._

 _Tentu saja. Kau juga akhirnya memperlihatkan senyum bahagiamu padaku. –_

– _Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Kushina._

— _Terima kasih, Naruto._


End file.
